


Sorpresa en rojo

by ladyserendipia



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Partners in Crime, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyserendipia/pseuds/ladyserendipia
Summary: Dos OS después de su participación en O Ses Türkiye.
Relationships: Hande Erçel/Kerem Bürsin, hanker - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	1. Sorpresa

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás esperó verla sentada en esa silla, se suponía que ella estaría en su casa mientras él grababa su parte del programa, se habían despedido hace horas. Esta fue una sorpresa que no esperó ni en mil años. Él aceptó la oferta esperando que su _partner_ lo acompañara, y lo había hecho, ensayaron la canción juntos aunque ella no estuviera dentro de la lista de quienes cantarían, es sólo que su insistencia logró que al menos lo intentara.

Cuando entraron a la caravana seguía sin saber qué decir, aunque había _tanto_ que decirle a ella. Se puso las manos en la cintura y la observó, su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sorpresa —respondió ella moviendo sus manos en inocencia, estaba demasiado emocionada—. ¿Te sorprendí, no?

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste, ¿te diste cuenta que no pude terminar la canción?

No pudo pensar en nada más que ella ahí mirándolo, no olvidaba su sonrisa y menos esas mirada. ¿Realmente lo miró de esa forma?

—No quería distraerte hasta ese punto —dijo a modo de disculpa.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. Me gusta —dijo él apuntando su ropa—. Te queda el rojo.

Lo miró asintiendo, lo sabía, sabía también que a él le encantaba el rojo en ella, se vistió así para sorprenderlo aún más, pero los nervios al principio la tenían demasiado emocionada que ya no estaba tan segura de si era una buena idea, no quería molestarlo. Cuando le hablaron de hacer esto no pudo negarse, necesitaba hacerlo, él cantaría solo ya que ella no podía hacerlo, demasiada presión por mucho que él estuviese a su lado ayudándola.

¿Cómo no lo apoyaría en un momento así? Darse vuelta y verlo cantar con un poco de nervios y su mano en el bolsillo la dejó maravillada, estaba tan emocionada por todo, orgullosa de que en serio lo haya hecho. Se sentía tan feliz que no podía controlarlo, su sonrisa la delataba y no podía dejar de mirarlo, ¿era muy evidente?

—Ni siquiera me reconociste en rojo.

Él rió y asintió.

—No puedes culparme, no te esperaba ahí —estiró su mano hacia ella.

—Kerem… —advirtió sonriendo y tomando su mano.

—Kerem qué —murmuró atrayéndola hacia él.

La tomó por su cintura y bajó su cabeza juntando sus labios, ella subió sus manos por los brazos de él hasta tomar su rostro, la abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras abría sus labios y tomaba su labio inferior. Acarició desde su cadera hasta su espalda sintiendo la suavidad de su ropa y lo pequeña que era ante sus manos. La abrazó un poco más cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, la sintió sonreír.

Se separó despacio, saboreando sus labios llenos y rosados, las ganas de besarla siempre estaban.

—Me elegiste a mí, ¿no? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque eso queda entre nosotros.

—¿No crees que debiste elegir a Murat?

Soltó una risa que la sorprendió, lo miró sin entender por qué se reía.

—¿En serio? —inquirió él divertido, ella se encogió de hombros, _qué le pasaba_ —. Te sentaste en la silla de Murat, te diste vuelta por mí, ¿y después querías que _eligiera_ el equipo de Murat?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —ella no lograba entender.

—Es irónico, Hande, es pura ironía —dijo él en simples palabras, vio cuando ella se dio cuenta—. Diste un excelente mensaje.

—Supongo que sí —respondió acariciando por última vez sus mejillas y barba, dejó sus manos sobre su pecho—. ¿Tienes tu cámara?

Miraron hacia el espejo y él comenzó a tomar fotos, se reflejaban tan bien, se veían como dos personas que estaban destinadas a juntarse y hacer arder el mundo con todo lo que podían entregar compenetrándose tan perfectamente. Eran felicidad, sensualidad y armonía. Eran tranquilidad, valentía y fuerza. Eran tanto que deseaban ser todo a la vez.

—Subiré una mañana —le informó ella observándolo guardar la cámara.

—Bien, con un buen hashtag —ella asintió en acuerdo, por supuesto lo haría—. Entonces…

—Nos vamos, estoy cansada.

—¿Vas a tu casa? —ella movió la cabeza—. ¿A mi casa? —ahora asintió sonriendo—. De acuerdo. Vamos por el último día de este año.


	2. Te quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño OS de la mañana siguiente al O Ses Türkiye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS contiene escenas R-M no explícitas ni vulgares, pero sí maduras, por lo que la advertencia es que si no quieren leer algo así sobre dos actores, no continúen bajando.

_Último día del año._

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando despertó, abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la primera luz del día que entraba en su habitación y se quedó quieto cuando sintió un peso en su brazo. Se acomodó sobre su costado observando el cabello largo y sedoso que caía sobre la cama, posó su mano en esa cintura tan pequeña y cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, él podía observarla todo el día sin cansarse y su sonrisa… ¿podía una sonrisa hacerte sentir tanto? ¿Podían sus ojos _decirle tanto_? Era increíble cómo todo había cambiado desde que se conocieron.

Necesitaba levantarse, no era una necesidad de vida o muerte pero su pequeña mascota tenía horarios. Intentó quitar su brazo cuidadosamente sin molestarla, no quería que despertara tan temprano, la noche anterior llegaron a casa de madrugada y sólo eran las seis de la mañana. Cuando liberó su brazo la vio acomodarse sobre la almohada, esperó unos segundos antes de bajar de la cama y salir en silencio de la habitación.

Hector lo esperaba ansioso y dando vueltas, le abrió las puertas hacia el patio y él corrió de inmediato, a los minutos volvió adentro y se acomodó en el sofá para seguir durmiendo. Le acarició la cabeza antes de volver a su habitación, sería un día frío.

—¿Kerem? —susurró ella adormilada moviéndose bajo las sábanas.

—Aquí.

Ella había cambiado de posición, no lo sintió a su lado cuando movió su pierna así que volteó a verlo, su lado de la cama estaba vacío y la puerta del baño abierta, _debió ir a ver a Hector_ , pensó. Se deslizó sobre su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su almohada, comenzó a dormirse de nuevo sintiendo su aroma hasta que lo escuchó volver.

Volteó su cuerpo otra vez quedando de espalda hacia él, lo sintió acomodándose contra ella, levantó su cabeza para que su brazo pasara por debajo y su mano subió para entrelazar sus dedos. Le encantaban sus manos, tan grandes, lindas y suaves.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él en voz baja arropándolos hasta el cuello.

—No ahora —respondió ella pasando sus piernas entre las de él—. Abrázame.

No era necesario pedirlo. Apegó más su cuerpo al de ella aunque era imposible, su mano la abrazó por su cintura, acariciando tiernamente su abdomen por debajo de _su_ camiseta, su pulgar acarició suavemente el borde de sus pechos para luego bajar con su palma abierta por su estómago hasta su vientre y tocar su ropa interior con inocencia. Dejó sus dedos ahí por un momento, acariciando y jugando entre su piel y el género.

Se removió contra él un segundo, respirando un poquito más fuerte, él sabía lo que le provocaban a ella esos toques que no eran inocentes, estaba jugando y lo sabía porque ambos eran competitivos, y la sorpresa del día anterior seguía ahí entre los dos, no se vengaría porque le encantó, lo vio en sus ojos y en la sonrisa, pero a la vez vio su deseo de tomarle su rostro con ambas manos y besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración, si ella no hubiese hablado sobre la apuesta, él habría mostrado _demasiado_.

Y llegó el momento. Al llegar a casa se acostaron de inmediato, la emoción y adrenalina de la noche los había cansado que en cinco minutos ambos dormían acurrucados en medio de la cama.

Ahora sus dedos estaban muy despiertos y tocando suavemente su entrepierna por sobre la ropa, necesitaba darle más espacio, _necesitaba su atención_. Se removió de nuevo para quedar de espaldas, se recargó en su pecho sintiendo un beso en la frente a la vez que apoyaba la suya contra la de ella, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y la boca también cuando un dedo se deslizó debajo de su ropa interior, movió su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo tocar de arriba hacia abajo toda su abertura, se abrió un poco más cuando dos de sus dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre su pequeño botón de nervios, gimió despacio al sentir el aumento del ritmo de los dedos y el aumento de todas las vibraciones en su vientre, sería rápido y silencioso, increíble e intenso.

—Más rápido —murmuró apretando las sábanas, estaba tan cerca.

—¿Segura? —ralentizó sus movimientos mientras besaba su mejilla.

— _Evet_ —susurró en frustración.

—¿No quieres que dure más? —murmuró sobre sus labios, ella lo tomó por su cuello enterrando sus dedos en su cabello con total desesperación.

— _Kerem…_

Dijo su nombre entre advertencia y súplica, y ella no debe suplicar cuando todo lo que él más ama es satisfacer sus necesidades de cualquier forma. Dejó de jugar y entró de lleno en la necesidad de ver su éxtasis a primera hora del día. Fue directo, rápido y conciso, no dejó espacio para nada más que sus suaves gemidos sobre su pecho y su camiseta en el puño de ella mientras amortiguaba su orgasmo. Su respiración era agitada y es que intentó muy bien no gritar y estar en silencio, respiró hondo en su abrazo, dejó que le besara tiernamente su mejilla antes de empujarlo de espaldas por su hombro y subirse sobre él.

No había necesidad de preliminares, ella con una mirada, un roce, incluso tenerla cerca y sentir su aroma lo podían tener contando hasta mil para no perder el control delante de todos. Sabía provocarlo, sabía perfectamente que él la deseaba.

Estando a horcajadas sobre él no perdió el tiempo, no con la vista de sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejó que sus manos fueran a sus muslos y se adentraran un poco más bajo la camiseta, subió lentamente por su cadera y cintura hasta llegar a sus senos, los tocó por el borde con suavidad mientras se miraban a los ojos, la vio morderse el labio inferior, ese que tanto amaba besar.

—Quítatela —murmuró tomando su camiseta blanca esperando.

—Quítala —replicó él sentándose y reduciendo el espacio a nada.

Lo hizo, subió su ropa y se la quitó lanzándola hacia atrás.

En un momento estaba sentado en su cama tocando sus increíbles piernas con ella a horcajadas encima de él, y de repente estaba acostado besándola como si se les acabara el tiempo mientras se movía sobre él endureciendo todo su cuerpo. Lo besó con lengua y dientes y recibió lo mismo a cambio, no dejó de morder ni succionar su labio inferior hasta que ella se alejó con un suspiro, sentándose sobre su erección y moviéndose encima en un vaivén enloquecedor.

Podía sentir su calor sobre su ropa, podía sentir cuánto lo deseaba, podía observar lo bien que se sentía al ver su hermoso rostro en estado puro de satisfacción, la tomó con ambas manos de su trasero y ayudó en el vaivén, no haría nada, no diría nada, la dejaría tener todo lo que necesitara de él.

Sintió el momento en que no pudo soportarlo más, dejó sus manos sobre su abdomen y se recargó en él mientras acariciaba de su vientre hasta su cuello, hundió su rostro en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba.

—¿Nos detenemos? —murmuró acariciando su espalda y cabello.

—No —replicó rápidamente sobre su cuello—. _No_ , hazlo tú.

La entendió sin más palabras. Tomó su rostro para verla, buscó sus labios y la besó con urgencia, rápido, fuerte e intenso, ella gimió en su boca mientras sus manos grandes y masculinas bajaban por su espalda acariciando su trasero, sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos. Bajó su ropa interior con una mano e hizo a un lado la de ella con la otra. Entró lentamente disfrutando de toda la increíble sensación de encajar tan perfectamente, la sostuvo de la cintura mientras se acostumbraba, ella seguía sobre su pecho y con su mejilla pegada a la de él, los gemidos y sonidos que hacía sobre su oreja lo empujaban a moverse contra ella.

—Muévete —gimió en un susurro rotando sus caderas—. _Lütfen_.

Se quejó de buena forma cuando empezó a moverse, la retuvo de su cadera por lo que el único que se movía hacia arriba era él, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo constante, a veces más rápido cuando la oía gemir más alto, a veces más fuerte cuando intentaba estar en silencio, le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba escuchar cuánto le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo. Ella aún se cohibía, era una mujer tremendamente sensual y directa pero a veces solo se escondía en su pecho o cuello como ahora.

Entró más fuerte, más rápido, no dejó que sus quejidos de placer lo detuvieran, ni siquiera su frente sobre su barbilla y sus labios entre abiertos buscando respirar hicieron que bajara la intensidad. La quería descontrolada, quería oírla, quería mirarla, necesitaba que le diera todo.

—Hande… —murmuró subiendo sus manos por su espalda hasta su cabeza, tomó su rostro—. Mírame —no lo hizo, estaba demasiado inmersa en su placer.

Así que subió su camiseta para quitársela, impulsándose con una mano hasta sentarse con ella encima quien le miraba la boca mientras respiraba hondo y fruncía el ceño.

—No pares —murmuró tocando su barba con sus pulgares y rozando sus labios.

No lo haría. La besó con urgencia mientras la abrazaba, mordió su labio antes de bajar por su barbilla y cuello, lo mataría si le dejaba una marca así que fue gentil, la enderezó un poco más cuando llegó a sus pechos, besó suavemente el camino desde su garganta hasta ese hermoso valle tan suave, sus uñas en su cabello le indicaban que iba por muy buen camino, tomó en su boca, con una delicadeza que no sentía, su seno izquierdo, fue lento y suave, escuchó sus sonidos de placer y de aprobación cuando tomó su otro seno con la otra mano, tan perfecta, tan hermosa.

Después de darle la debida la atención a ambos, fue por su boca otra vez y la llevó con él de vuelta a la cama, acarició desde sus mejillas, sus pechos y su cadera hasta sus muslos, sentándola otra vez encima de él e incitándola a moverse, a tomar todo el placer que quisiera sin vergüenza. Él cerró sus ojos cuando empezó a moverse, no es que fuera tímida, no tanto, ella sólo seguía descubriendo todo lo que podía sentir cuando estaba con él, todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que _él_ podía hacerla sentir desde una mirada. Cuando estaba con él así, tan íntimamente, tan conectados de diferentes formas, comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad todo lo que había pasado en su relación pasada valía la pena para haber llegado a este punto. La respuesta era obvia, el tiempo sólo hacía que todo encajara como debía ser.

Recargó sus manos sobre su abdomen tan bien trabajado, se impulsó sobre él en movimientos y vaivenes que los tenían gimiendo de placer y sudorosos, estaba tan cerca otra vez, sentía esa vibración y electricidad en su entrepierna. No pudo silenciar el pequeño grito mientras lo abrazaba, sofocó sus gemidos sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse, lo sintió todo multiplicado mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo y gemía en su cuello, deteniendo sus movimientos después de explotar dentro de ella.

Se relajó sobre él recuperando la respiración entre besos y caricias. _¿Podía sentirse más plena?_

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó pasando su mano por su cabello y besando su frente.

—Muy bien —respondió ella rozando su nariz en su cuello—. Me quedaría aquí todo el día.

—¿Aquí o _aquí_?

Le dio una pequeña caricia en su espalda baja para dar énfasis.

—No tienes tanta suerte —replicó ella sonriendo, se irguió para poder mirarlo.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que sí, o eres tú la que tiene suerte.

—Creo que ambos sabemos la verdad a eso —le levantó su ceja.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que _esto_ no es suerte —dijo él en voz baja—. Pero si no quieres aceptarlo en el último día del año…

—¿Debería aceptarlo? —él asintió sonriéndole, sabía que ella no lo haría—. Quizás el otro año.

—Como tú digas —le dio la razón sin darle importancia—. ¿Ducha? ¿O quieres desayunar primero?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿No vas a decir algo más?

—No —besó su mejilla—. ¿Estás salada?

—Kerem —se quejó ella dándole una palmada en su brazo—. ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa?

— _Mi ropa_ está aquí —le pasó la camiseta que estaba a su lado—. Levanta…

Le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y ella se arregló, bajó de él y de la cama yendo al baño.

—No demores demasiado.

—No me apresures —le advirtió mirándolo.

—Llegarás a tu casa y te ducharás de nuevo antes de la cena —se bajó de la cama buscando su camiseta—. ¿Puedo ir yo primero?

—No.

Y cerró la puerta dejándolo con una sonrisa, era tan mandona. Abrió las cortinas y la ventana antes de ir a preparar el desayuno, cuando ya había bebido su batido ella llegó a la cocina con su cabello húmedo y sin maquillaje, se veía tan joven y hermosa, pero no le diría nada, ella dio a entender que él tenía suerte de tenerla, así que él haría que ella sintiera que esto no se trataba de suerte, no era suerte que le dijera honestamente lo que sentía cuando la veía, tampoco sus halagos, ¿era suerte que te halagaran? Definitivamente no, pero era tan testaruda.

—El café está listo —le dijo indicando la cafetera—. Volveré enseguida, y no tomes en cuenta a Hector, ya comió.

Se sirvió café mientras lo esperaba para comenzar a comer, levantó a Hector y lo sostuvo en sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, él le lamió la cara moviendo frenéticamente la cola, cada vez que venía hacía lo mismo, era una cosa pequeña llena de energía. Lo dejó en el suelo cuando el aroma a perfume que tanto amaba le llegó a su nariz, volteó a ver a su _partner_ que venía con ropa deportiva y descalzo, le quedaba tan bien el color rojo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó viendo que no había comido nada.

—Te esperaba —respondió sentándose a su lado, iba a tomar su café cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era su hermana—. _Günaydın_ … Muy bien, ¿cómo están ustedes? Vi la foto de Mavi… Eh, no, no estoy en casa, dije que iría a tu casa en la tarde… Claro que quiero pasar el día con Mavi, te dije que iría a cuidarla… Prometí cenar con ustedes, te di mi palabra, pero sólo cenar… Tenemos planes, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije ese día? ¿Por qué estás hablándome de esto? Iré a casa, llevaré mis cosas y luego voy… _Tamam_ , nos vemos.

Se levantó con su taza de café, se había enfriado, lo botó en el lavaplatos y se sirvió otra, esa llamada la puso de mal humor.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu hermana está enojada? —preguntó él cuando ella volvió a su lugar.

—No sé qué le pasa, tiene a sus amigos en su casa, por qué se molesta por sólo ir a cenar, ella sabe que no me agrada estar con tanta gente.

—Quizás se había hecho a la idea de tenerte ahí en la noche.

—Pero no le dije que estaría, acepté la cena porque es mi hermana y por el año que hemos tenido, debiste ir también —de acuerdo, ¿era ese el problema? La miró sin decir nada, ella seguiría hablando—. ¿Por qué te rehúsas tanto a compartir con ellos?

—Tu hermana y cuñado no son el problema, Hande, lo sabes.

—Es sólo una cena —murmuró viendo su comida.

—También era sólo un cumpleaños —replicó él—. Es algo familiar, no me gusta entrometerme en esas cosas, sobre todo cuando hay gente con la que no comparto, ni siquiera son tus amigos para haber aceptado.

—Lo sé —respondió sabiendo que tenía razón—. Lo sé, es sólo que... —suspiró y lo miró—, me habría gustado que estuvieras ahí, eso es todo.

—Pero nos veremos después —tomó su mano dándole un suave apretón—. No estés molesta, el día comenzó _muy bien_ para arruinarlo.

Tenía razón, asintió en acuerdo y terminó su desayuno en silencio. Lo miró beber su café con suspicacia.

— _Tamam_ , tienes razón también en lo que dijiste en la habitación —no quería aceptarlo—. No se trata de suerte.

—¿Segura? —intentó no sonreír—. ¿Algo te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— _Esto_ no es suerte pero tampoco la tientes —advirtió haciéndolo reír.

— _Okay_ , no lo haré.

—Ahora dilo —le pidió mirándolo, él negó con la cabeza—. Acepté lo que querías, tienes que decirlo.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras —replicó él haciendo que ella abriera la boca—. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Debería decir algo?

—Kerem —dijo ella levantándose del asiento y acercándose a él—, ha pasado un día.

—Dilo tú —ella negó con su cabeza, él se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

—Me gusta que lo digas primero —hizo un pequeño puchero, quería escucharlo de él otra vez.

—A mí me encantaría que tú lo dijeras primero.

—Kerem.

—Hande.

Lo miró desafiante antes de avanzar entre sus piernas y pasar sus manos por su cuello.

—Lo diré después de escucharlo.

—Dilo tú primero.

—Tú dilo.

—Insisto, si no lo dices no volverás a oírlo —ella levantó una ceja sorprendida.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

— _Evet_.

—Kerem —advirtió de nuevo.

—Hande —murmuró él con una sonrisa tan hermosa.

No le gustaba perder contra él, pero también tenía razón, no es que no pudiera decirlo, es sólo que amaba cuando él lo decía y ella respondía terminando con un abrazo tan cálido que sólo la hacía querer quedarse ahí para siempre. Era algo de ellos que amaba demasiado.

— _Seni seviyorum_ —dijo mirándolo, sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía al escucharla.

— _Ben de seni seviyorum_ —y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo que decía _hogar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber arruinado sus expectativas sobre todo tratándose de actores reales, y de ser así creo que nunca es tarde para entender que todo queda dentro de la imaginación y fantasía, nada real. Creo.

**Author's Note:**

> La mayor parte es basada en la imaginación y lo demás en hechos que pudimos observar. Hechos muy hermosos para finalizar el año.


End file.
